digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroomon
, , |encards= , , }} Mushroomon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is a tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushroom. It grows tiny mushroom bombs, powerful with toxins that induce every affliction, out of its body. If one gets hit with these mushroom bombs, they become unable to stop laughing, their body becomes completely paralyzed, all of their memories until now vanish, and they start showing various symptoms. As its personality is extremely ill-tempered, it loves to bully the weak, but it has a shy side, and always conceals half of its face.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mushmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Mushmon] Digimon Adventure Mushroomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. He was seen briefly when was fleeing from . T.K. hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything but Mushroomon ratted him out. However, when he didn't find T.K., Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (that scene was cut out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, the Mushroomon lived in the territory of . However, they were among the others to fall under the control of Dark Rings so when the DigiDestined arrived, they all attacked them. Nevertheless, when the Spire was torn down, the Mushroomon were freed. later freed some Mushroomon from the Digimon Emperor's base and another Mushroomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle of the series. Digimon Tamers A Mushroomon was one of the victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Battle Spirit Mushroomon appears as a field enemy on the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon Frontier Some Mushroomon are seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial and final visits. . Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Data Squad A Mushroomon was deleted by a Gizumon-XT and its data is absorbed into it once its Digi-Egg was destroyed. Another Mushroomon was seen in the Holy Capital. Some of them were seen at Baronmon's assembly there. A Mushroomon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Mushroomon can digivolve into Vegiemon, RedVegiemon or Woodmon. Digimon World 3 Mushroomon appears as a card with Green type card and 1/1. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Mushroomon is #078 and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 107 HP, 114 MP, 77 Attack, 66 Defense, 58 Spirit, 62 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Antidote 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Mushroomon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Kogamon or Ninjamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mushroomon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 65 Attack. Mushroomon can DNA Digivolve to Chuchidarumon with Floramon or to BomberNanimon with Tekkamon. Mushroomon can be hatched from the WoodsSpot Egg. Digimon World Championship Mushroomon can digivolve to RedVegiemon from passing time. Digimon Masters Mushroomon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies, MushroomonCherrymon and MushroomonArgomon. Both can digivolve to Woodmon. Attacks *'Fungus Cruncher'This attack is named "Giggle Grenade" in Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04. (Poison S-mush''In Japanese, contains the abbreviation , for "mushroom". These attacks are written with , to emphasize the pun.): Releases its tiny mushroom bombs all at once. *'Laughing Smasher''' (Laugh S-mush) * : Throws an explosive mushroom. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon